Rest With Me
by RavenNM
Summary: What might have happened after Ayato joined Yui in her bed at the end of episode 8. Rated for adult themes and behaviors. Please be proper age to read this!


***I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any of its characters, if I did, Yui might have been a stronger character, as in punching the guys and talking back more, tee-hee.**

 **General POV**

Yui laid in bed, unsure of what to think anymore. All the strange dreams she had been having. Finding out that the woman she had been seeing was not only Ayato, Kanato,and Laito's mother, but they had killed her years ago. So why was she seeing this woman now?

She wanted to leave. She desperately wanted to be away from this place. Why hadn't she taken the opportunity to disappear when Subaru had given her the chance? Maybe it was because she wasn't equipped to live in the outside world. This place and the church she grew up in were the only things she knew. But now that she thought about it, perhaps it would have better to live in the unknown world rather than stay in this terrible place.

She felt the bed shift behind her and fear automatically shot up her spine. When she looked over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that Ayato was laying on the bed behind her.

"Ayato-kun?"

"Don't look at me," he grumbled. Not bothering to open his eyes and look at her. Just as she was about to say something, he told her to be quiet and pulled her back down to lay beside him. "Do not disobey me." He told her as he settled her against his chest.

Yui was scared to move. He was right, she couldn't disobey him without risking his wrath. But what more shocking was that he actually felt warm pressed up behind her, and his breath was tickling the hairs at the back of her neck. She couldn't help but be tense as she laid there in his arms, but it wasn't unpleasant.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there in Ayato's arms, but eventually she felt his breathing even out and the arm around her waist loosened. Unable to help herself, Yui turned onto her back so she could look at his face. His expression, even though he was asleep, was one that she had never seen before; it was a mixture of anger and sadness that was close to heartbreaking.

Her movement must have roused him a bit because his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest and causing her to gasp. She had been close to Ayato before, he liked holding her close while he fed, but this was different. She wasn't struggling to get away or scared of the pain that came with the bite this time. When she breathed in, all she could smell was his natural scent, and even she could admit that he smelled good.

As she laid there, she couldn't help but notice the way he was holding her, almost the way that Kanato held Teddy. It occurred to her that Ayato had come to her seeking comfort, that she might have upset him by bringing up memories of killing his mother. Did he feel regret for what he and his brothers had done? Maybe she had been a terrible person, even by vampire standards, and they had done it because there was no other way out. That would make sense to her, since the few times Yui had made eye contact with the apparition, she had been more terrified than any time the brothers had come after her for her blood.

Her thoughts began to trail off as sleep caught up to her. Her body naturally molded itself to Ayato's subtle warmth that her blood had provided and let herself drift off to sleep.

 **~oOo~**

When Ayato came back to himself, he noticed immediately that Yui had shifted in his arms so that she was now facing him and her head rested against his chest. It was surprising that she was sleeping so soundly against him since he knew that she was scared of him and the rest of his brothers.

He also noticed that the sheet that had been covering her had slid down to her waist, revealing the pale nightgown that she always wore and the bare skin of her arms. Seeing her like this, vulnerable and so stupidly trusting in his arms made him hunger for her in a way that had nothing to do with blood, and that surprised him.

It had been many years and many prospective brides ago that he had felt anything like this. He had been hopeful for some of the past brides that had found their way to their manor, but he had made it a point not to become attached to any of them since they always ended up dead. But Yui was different for him. He actually hoped that she would survive the transformation and become his.

He knew what he would do with her too. Lock her in his rooms and feed from her whenever he pleased. She would bare his marks all over her skin so his brothers would know who she belonged to. He would make it so that her thoughts were only of him, no one else would be better and she would tell him that every day.

In return, he would keep her safe from all others. If anyone would dare to try and harm what belonged to him, he would tear them to pieces and set them at her feet as proof of his strength and ability to protect her. He would give her the finest of dresses to wear and jewels fit for a queen since that is what someone that belonged to him deserved.

He could also imagine having her in his arms, much like now, only with less clothing and more than just his fangs penetrating her body. He could just imagine how sweet her blood would taste in the throws of pleasure, the sounds and expressions she would make.

Ayato highly doubted that she realized this, but vampires are violent because they are so passionate. They want completely, they hate beyond the fires of hell, and they love so deeply that they feel the only way to truly express it is by destroying it so that they do not loose what little sanity they have. But he would not kill her, he was sure that he would greatly enjoy the insanity she would bring him.

Yui, as though she were sensing his thoughts, whimpered in her sleep and shifted closer to him as her leg curled slightly and brushed against his thigh. He was unable to hold back the answering rumble in his chest from her proximity. Her scent, her skin, the way she had moved against him; he couldn't hold back any longer. Nor did he even wish to.

With the type of gentleness that he rarely displayed, Ayato moved her so that she was laying on her back and he was hovering over top of her. She didn't wake but that didn't matter, not yet at least. Then he let his mouth trail across the skin of her neck to her shoulder and he eased his fangs into her skin. She whimpered but didn't wake as he took sedate gulps of her sweet blood. There was no rush this time, no one would interrupt them and he was comfortable having her body beneath his.

After a few gulps, he stopped and lazily ran his tongue over his bite to close the wound and noticed her shiver at the sensation. Unable to help himself, he continued to run the tip of his tongue along her exposed skin and couldn't help but smirk as she moaned in her sleep. Even more drawing was the fact that her natural scent had become stronger from her arousal.

Uncaring of her reaction when she woke, he pulled the top of her nightgown down to expose her petite chest. They weren't flat as pancakes, as he liked to call her, but they had a nice curve which fit her body nicely. Then he began trailing his tongue down her chest to her exposed nipple, which had become taunt from the cool air and his earlier attention to her body.

The moment he drew one of them into his mouth, Yui let out a moan that had him looking up at her face to see if she was awake, but she continued to sleep somehow. Deciding that is was time for her to be awake, he sucked harshly on her nipple as his finger dug into her arms.

He knew the moment that she was fully away because she started struggling against his hold. "Ay-Ayato-kun?" She whimpered.

He loved hearing that confused, scared tremor in her voice and sucked even harder, causing her to wince.

"P-please… please st-stop." She begged him, which only served to make him chuckle.

"Why would I stop when you are so clearing enjoying it?" He asked her as he moved to give her other nipple the same treatment as its twin.

"I-I… I'm not!" She said, not very convincingly as she pushed against his shoulders.

Ayato chuckled again as he let her nipple 'pop' from his mouth and leaned in closer to her face. "Then why are you so aroused, pancake?" That stopped her struggles long enough for him to breathe deeply and smirk at her again. "Your scent is filling the room, it's almost as intoxicating as the scent of your blood."

"Don't say such things," she said turning her face away from him and squeezing her eyes shut.

 _That just won't do,_ he thought as a scowl took over his face. In this case, he wanted her to be willing so he didn't have to fight her every step of the way. Drinking her blood was one thing, he liked it when she fought because it got her heart pumping and the adrenaline made her taste all the better. But this…

"So, you're not ready for Yours Truly yet, pancake?" He hummed as he trailed the tip of his tongue back up her chest to her neck, causing her to shiver. "I think you are, you just don't want to admit it. Not that I can blame you for this one, being with me is pretty intimidating. And if you were, you would have to think of a way to keep everyone else from feeding from you since I don't want to share." He ran his tongue across her neck again before biting down, but he didn't drink much this time; more wanting the taste of her filling his mouth than anything else. He soon stopped, laving her wound with his tongue to help it heal quickly.

She was shivering beneath him and that made him all the more thrilled. "How about I give you a choice this time?" He asked her, causing her to look at him with hope in her eyes. "Tell me that you like me best. Tell me that you want me to be your first in everything. Make me believe it and I will let you go back to sleep. If you can't do that, then I will become your first in everything right now and prove to you that I am the best."

The scent of her fear filled the room, sending a dark thrill through Ayato. He wasn't sure which he would prefer at this point, but either way he would enjoy it.

Yui was terrified. She wasn't ready for what Ayato had started while she was asleep, even if it had felt good. But at least she had a choice… but that choice would be taken away if he didn't believe her. She couldn't lie to him. If she even tried he would be able to tell and that would just make him angry and he would go ahead with it anyway.

Unsure of what else to do, she told him the truth. "I've never done anything like this, Ayato-kun. It scares me. But I think that if you were gentle and patient with me, I might like having you as my first in everything. You were the first to take my blood and you told me not to struggle because it would hurt me more, even though I could tell that you liked that I struggled. To me, that meant that you cared about me. Then you threw me in the pool. You could have let me drown but you didn't, instead you gave me my first kiss and air before pulling me to the surface.

"Then tonight, you came here to me and held me while you slept, that's never happened before. And lying here like that, for a little while, I wasn't scared at all for the first time since I got here. You made me feel like you needed me for more than just my blood, no one else has done that here. In that way, that makes you the best, Ayato-kun."

All he could do was stare at her in shock. She hadn't lied to him at all. He really had been her first in everything and had meant it when she had said he was the best. Slowly, and with more care than he had ever shown anyone before, Ayato leaned down and kissed her.

Yui was surprised by how gentle his kiss was. The first time, it was more like he was giving air than actually kissing her. This time… it felt like this was the way a kiss was supposed to be: sweet, gentle, and with an edge of yearning to it. For that moment, it didn't matter that he was a vampire that wanted her blood. He was just the boy that was kissing her and she was enjoying it, so she kissed him back.

Surprisingly, Ayato withdrew from the kiss first before righting her nightgown and turning her back onto her side so he was laying down behind her with his arm around her waist, just as he had been at the beginning.

"Go back to sleep, pancake," he mumbled into her hair. "Things are about to get interesting around here and you'll be more likely to live through it if you're rested. And I want you to live through this so I can be your first and your best."

Unsure of what else she could do, Yui drew her blanket up to her shoulders and allowed sleep to take her again while she rested in Ayato's arms. She didn't know why, but she was confident that he would let her rest without bothering her for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: This is just what I think might have happened at the end of episode 8 when Ayato climbs in bed with her.**

 **I could have taken it farther, but I didn't want to do that. I am a firm believer in consent in real life and in writing and will not overstep those bounds and accidently implant the idea in anyone's head that nonconsensual sex is okay. And for the record, arousal does not equal consent! If someone says no or does not have the ability to consent, then sex should not happen!**

 **That is why I wrote this story. A lot of stories portray the characters of** _ **Diabolik**_ _ **Lovers**_ **as overly forceful, which they are, but then push that into more carnal matters and I don't agree with that.**

 **A/N 2: Sorry if I got a little heavier here than I normally do, but I read a** _ **Diabolik Lovers**_ **story that really rubbed me the wrong way and I wanted to put my own out there to give more options to those who like this anime. So, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


End file.
